


Let's Play

by princekane



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, El Nolibusterismo (fandom), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princekane/pseuds/princekane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern!AU El Noli characters playing MMORPGs together :^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play

"Come on, please _please_ just try it out?"

 

Elias stared at Cris, confused and-- eh- An indescribable expression. He simply couldn't say 'no' to him, huh? Giving in, he sighed and mumbled, "Fine, fine. But only for an hour or something. _We_ _'ve_ got exams tomorrow."

"Yes- I'll study later- I swear- just-" Cris made hand motions and Elias couldn't help but- chuckle at the sight.

* * *

 

"So, you want me to play this uh- Ravager class?" Elias mumbled as he clicked through the Character Creation options. This game looked neat. Kinda laggy while loading but eh. He went on to make the character have even a tiny bit of resemblance to himself-

"Yep. I've got a Guardian Class and Clara plays as a Bard." Cris tried to contain his excitement, but he was obviously giddy about the entire thing.

"Okay, okay. Got it. Think I'm ready to play then." Elias glanced at the side and looked at Cris.

 


End file.
